


Regenerated Anomaly

by Regina_Wren



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Children of Earth, Post-Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Wren/pseuds/Regina_Wren
Summary: Jenny, the Doctor's daughter, shows up at Torchwood.





	Regenerated Anomaly

Gwen was rocking a baby to sleep in her arms as she led Martha through the new Torchwood headquarters.

"Our instruments keep giving us readings of less than a year old," she explained as they walked, "but you'll see what I mean when you see her. I was hoping as a doctor you might be able to help give us more accurate information."

"So you want me to work out who this alien you've discovered might be?" Martha asked to clarify.

"She came to us for help, looking for her family, but we can't even work out what she is. She doesn't fit any of the known species in our database and she claims she doesn't know what she is either."

They stopped halfway down the corridor in front of a heavy metal door.

"Honestly, Gwen, I don't know all that much about alien anatomy either. There are literally billions of species out there," Martha said.

Gwen gave her a wry smile. "I know. But I'd appreciate any help at this point."

Martha doubted she could be any more helpful than the Torchwood archives, but she nodded anyway. It was worth a look at least.

Gwen shifted the baby in her arms and pushed open the door with her free hand.

It opened soundlessly into a small common area. A few chairs and couches were scattered around the room, and there was a kitchenette in the corner. Martha recognised the blond man at the back of the room as Gwen's friend from the Force, PC Andy, but not the young black woman sitting on the couch beside...

Martha stopped and stared. Sitting on the couch, chatting and laughing with her new friend, was a familiar blonde woman.

"Dr Martha Smith-Jones," Gwen said, "this is my team: Andy Davidson, Lois Habiba, and this is..."

"Jenny!"

Jenny looked up at the sound of her name and broke into a brilliant smile. 

"Hello. I know you. You know my dad!" she said, jumping to her feet.

Martha didn't know what to say. The last time she'd seen that smiling face, Jenny had died in the Doctor's arms. Jenny was supposed to be dead.

Gwen's quizzical look finally registered.

"The Doctor's daughter," Martha said finally by way of explanation. "But we thought she died."

Jenny just shrugged casually. "I'm back. I travelled all over, found new places and times, did a lot of running," she grinned. "Finally I ran into a man called Captain Jack Harkness, quite literally, on Yliss XVI, and he told me about Earth and Torchwood. He said dad liked this planet. So, here I am."

"Well, that makes sense," Gwen nodded. "She told us she was looking for her father but she couldn't give us a name. No wonder."

Martha reached for her phone. She still had his number. Then she remembered and her hand faltered.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

Martha glanced at her. "I saw him again a few months ago, just for a moment. He saved my life, and it was like..." When she looked at Jenny she felt like she was about to deliver bad news to a patient. "Like he was saying goodbye."

The room was silent around her. Neither Lois nor Andy spoke to break the silence.

Jenny was the first to speak. She didn't even look distressed. "But dad can't die. I can't die. Who else could I have inherited that from?" she asked reasonably.

"But he might not be the same man we remember," Martha said and looked at Gwen for help. "Do you think he'll want to know?"

Gwen glanced down at the small child now slumbering peacefully in her arms. "His daughter? I can't imagine him _not_ wanting to know."

Martha nodded.

Then she opened her phone and dialled the number.


End file.
